


Winter sunset

by that_one_weirdo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_weirdo/pseuds/that_one_weirdo
Summary: When the winter holidays finally started, Langa and his family went back to Canada. Despite trying his hardest to relax and enjoy time with his relatives, there was constantly something on his mind. Or rather someone.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Kudos: 66





	Winter sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how school works in Japan so I just assumed this happened somewhere in December around Christmas. Since we don't know when the first episode actually took place, this story happens after the first race.
> 
> I had to rewrite this thing four times since ao3 was down.

There was something calming about watching snowflakes gently fall down. As he watched the little shapes flutter by and gracefully dance in the air, Langa found himself at peace. Living in Okinawa, spending his time skating with Reki, going to school with him and hanging out with him, made Langa appreciate the cold weather of Canada.

And there it was again. Somehow, Langa found himself thinking about his friend almost constantly for the past few weeks. Reki tried to teach him how to skate properly, you know, without taping his feet to the board. Reki still didn't let him live that down. After the first race, he came down to the finish line and practically threw himself on Langa. Somehow, he managed to hold them both up, which was a miracle considering he had his full with one sunshiny, hyperactive puppy. After congratulating him and asking him too many questions, he started laughing at him. He was sure that the other didn't mean anything mean by it, but it was still embarrassing. Besides, he didn't laugh at Langa, not really. No, he laughed at the tape. That damn tape.

Ever since then, Reki has been trying to teach him how to properly skate, without tape this time, which was his goal all along. It wasn't easy, and it also wasn't Langa's fault. Despite the two sports being similar in nature, they were still so different. He had to work on adapting his center of gravity, on correcting his posture and on, of course, actually properly standing on his board.

Needless to say, the comments about his first performance haunted him.

In between their little lessons, being classmates and even hanging out occasionally, the two grew closer over the course of the past few months. It wasn't unusual to see one waiting for the other after the school ended. Some days, they even came to school together, riding on their skateboards and trying out new tricks, or in his case, trying to do a simple jump without falling off. Sometimes he managed to do it, but most of the time, he ended up face-planting the ground. And when that happened, Reki would stop in the middle of the road to just laugh at him, before eventually helping him up. 

Langa was startled out of his thoughts when the tires on the car screeched. When he looked out of the window, he saw something waddle across the road. Probably an animal or something, those were common here anyway.

His though process was interrupted by his mother.

"Are you alright dear?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. "You were unusually quiet during the ride."

It wasn't unusual for him to be quiet, but if his mom had picked up on his mood and found out something was bothering him, that meant that he was either very obvious, or that his mom was very perceptive.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff back home."

That was also a recent development. When they had first moved to Okinawa, he wasn't that happy about it. His life was in Canada, where he could snowboard every day, whenever he wanted. The air was chilly and fragile, and the snow was everywhere. People had red noses and they constantly looked like they were blushing, but that was because of the cold. Despite it being like that, there was some beauty in all of it, at least for Langa. The snow, the icicles, the frozen lakes. All of it was beautiful for Langa. You could see people everywhere, making snowmen, having snowball fights, playing hockey or even skiing and snowboarding. His personal favorite was obviously snowboarding, but every once in a while, he would go with his cousins and have silly competitions. Most of the times they ended up rolling down in the snow and making snow angles. 

That was also one of the reasons Langa was sad to leave. He thought that he would be leaving all of those happy memories behind, and that he would be sad in Japan. Turns out that he had nothing to worry about.

Just after they moved into their new home and settled down, he befriended a guy from his class, Kyan Reki. He got a job, started skating and won a race. Skating wasn't exactly like snowboarding, but it came close. It made him feel like he was back home. He got to experience the rush of the wind against his face, in his hair. There was nothing like that feeling for him. The way he would skate down and feel the rush of adrenaline in his blood, that was the most exciting part about all of it.

In the corner of his vision he saw his mother shake her head with a small smile. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" Her tone was soft and he knew she meant it, but he couldn't tell her what was bothering him. Maybe because nothing was really bothering him. "Yeah, I do," he answered after a second. " I was just thinking about skating. I'm still not that good at it, but Reki has been helping me learn some new things."

His mother looked at him and chuckled. He didn't get what was funny so he ignored her.

As they were pulling up to their old house, Langa observed his surroundings . Their house was still the same, no surprise there. He knew that the things would stay the same, but some part of him thought that they would come back and there would be nothing left of their old home. He sighed in relief and continued looking around. Their little garden was still the same, and he even saw the little shed that they used to keep their gear safe. He could faintly hear the laughter of children coming from the backyard, and it made him want to go join them. They would play all day, and after that they would eat the dinner with the rest of the family. His cousins were mostly younger then him, and even though he looked scary and cold, he actually loved being around children. He had a lot of patience for them, which was not surprising to anyone, seeing as he often babysat his little cousins when they were all younger.

As the car stopped, Langa found his thoughts straying back to his friend. His parents had pale skin, and so did the most of their family. Reki would stand out among them for sure. He thought about how Reki would stand out against the white snow, his bright hair and even brighter personality would make him seem like a small sun. He briefly thought about how Reki would look like with red cheeks. It would look like he was blushing, no doubt. He dismissed that thought as he saw that his mother was already at the door, so he went to join her.

Once inside, he glanced around. Everything was still the same, except now there was a christmas tree in the corner. It was decorated with home-made decorations that his family made. It was their tradition. Every year, everybody would get together and make new ornaments. Those would be used to decorate the tree the next year. Last year, all of them decided to make blue and white ornaments. It made them stand out against the dark branches of the tree.

After greeting his family, he went out in the backyard. He said hello to his cousins and went back to sit on the porch. Watching the little kids run around made Langa really happy. He loved his family, and although he didn't look like it, he had a soft spot for them. They were always with him, whether it was supporting him during a competition or calming him down after he cried, there was always someone there with him.

He lost track of time, and by the time he decided to enter the house, the sun was already starting to set. As he watched the sunset, an image of Reki flashed in his mind. He couldn't help it, his friend really was like the sunset. With his red hair, warm eyes and his bright personality he really did remind Langa of sunset. He briefly wondered why he thought of his friend right now, but he decided to leave that topic alone until later. Right now, he had a family to spend Christmas with.


End file.
